Uma noite poética
by Rita Rios
Summary: Sakura se sente sozinha.Mas será que realmente está?Ua sem magia.OneShot.


**UMA NOITE POÉTICA**

"Sakura, nós estamos saindo."

"Ta papai!"

Mais uma vez ela se via lá, sozinha.

Sem ninguém para lhe abraçar ou para lhe ouvir.

Outra noite que seus pais saíram e ela ficara em casa sozinha.Provavelmente eles ficariam fora a noite toda naquela festa.Eram seis horas e eles já estavam indo.

Ela simplesmente estava lá sentada em um sofá do seu escritório, um escritório que ela tinha para estudar e escrever.

Escrever era seu único consolo.Era só quando escrevia que se sentia em paz,completa, feliz.

Era só quando escrevia que não importava que horas eram que não importava o que vivia,apenas sonhava com um mundo onde finalmente poderia sentir-se completa.

Não se preocupava com o fato do pai quase nunca estar em casa, nem com o fato da mãe estar sempre trabalhando nela.

O que doía em seu ser era saber que apesar dos pais serem maravilhosos eles nunca a entenderiam, nunca escutariam sua verdadeira voz,mas será que alguém algum dia já a ouviu?

Acreditava que não,pois nem ela mesma sabia se essa voz existia ou era só fruto de sua imaginação como tantas outras ilusões que tivera no decorrer da vida.

Podia sair se encontrar com os amigos nesses momentos de tristeza, mas não era assim não gostava de sair não gostava de ir a lugares públicos.

Em toda sua vida teve consciência de que era anti-social e não se importava,só queria viver feliz ali naquele mundo que criara para si, sem ser interrompida e sem correr riscos de alguma natureza, a não ser o risco que sempre correu e que jamais a abandonaria:a solidão.

A solidão a perseguia dia e noite, sabia que ficaria só.

Um dia seus pais não estaria mais com ela.

Quantas vezes não se pegara pedindo que morresse antes deles.Talvez fosse egoísmo pensar assim, mas ela não queria ficar sozinha e seus pais teriam tanta gente para ficar ao lado deles.

Seus pais não eram como ela,muito pelo contrário,tinham vários amigos e sempre iam a festas, mas ela não gostava disso não se sentia bem nesses ambientes, mas sempre a obrigavam a ir com eles.

Nesses momentos sentia vontade de se libertar de tudo de crescer de uma vez e poder viver sozinha criando suas próprias regras,mas o monstro voltava a assombrá-la.Ela não queria ser só.

Ela queria ter uma vida calma mas não queria não ter ninguém.

Não sabia o que deveria fazer tinha medo de perder as únicas pessoas que realmente a amavam por causa desse seu isolamento, mas não agüentava ser falsa não gostava de viver da maneira que as outras pessoas viviam

Achava-se louca por causa disso.

Era uma adolescente que não queria viver como uma.

Não podia negar que adorava música,adorava dançar, mas não gostava de fazer isso com outras pessoas por perto.

Medo vergonha timidez não sabia o motivo só não gostava e pronto.

Podia fazer muita coisa e sabia disso,mas simplesmente não queria.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi até seu computador.Ligou-o e abriu o Word para escrever.0

Não sabia o que escrever apenas queria escrever.Não sabia como seria o fim nem mesmo o começo,apenas começou a digitar:

**Cada um tem uma escolha **

**Não importa o que escolher**

**O que importa e a oportunidade**

**Que cada um vem a ter**

**Podemos escolher entre coisas **

**que podem nos transformar**

**não importa em que momento e hora**

**o que importa é nos libertar.**

**Podemos escolher de tudo um pouco**

**Podemos escolher de nada o que não tem**

**Podemos escolher correr contra o tempo**

**Podemos escolher perder quando não vem**

**Podemos escolher entre o bem e mal**

**Se bem que em meu caso é a mistura dos dois**

**Arrisco meus sonho e minhas palavras **

**sem saber o que vem depois**

**Dizem que sou cínica e chata**

**Pois procuro dos outros me isolar**

**A verdade é que ninguém no mundo**

**Pode ao outro criticar**

**E cínico é quem me pergunta**

**O motivo de eu ser assim**

**A resposta é simples e curta**

**Sou como eu escolhi.**

Será que eram sinceras essas palavras.

Sakura se perguntava ao terminar de digitar.

Será que ela realmente escolheu ser assim ou apenas aceitou o que vinha sem pensar?

Será que ela queria ser assim,sozinha com medo da própria solidão em que se escondeu?

A cabeça da jovem se enchia de perguntas

Perguntas mudas sem nenhuma resposta.

Perguntas que calavam sua razão e feria sua alma.

Perguntas que ela não sabia responder,mas buscava as respostas.

Salvou o documento com o nome de ESCOLHA.

Fechou o Word e abriu uma das muitas pastas de seu computador.Deu dois cliques sobre um ícone e começou a ouvir uma das músicas que lá estavam gravadas.

_**Sei que já tentei de tudo**_

_**Sei que já não quero mais lembrar**_

_**Só não sei como dizer pra mim**_

_**Toda vez eu me pergunto**_

_**Quem será que pode completar**_

_**Esses versos mudos que escrevi**_

_**Pra tentar me convencer**_

_**Que eu consigo sem você**_

_**Respirar enfim, um momento só pra mim**_

_**e deixar, a vida acontecer**_

Quem será esse você?

Será que já o conhecia,ou pro causa de seu medo estúpido de mudar o afastou sem saber?

Mas ainda tinha uma terceira opção.

Talvez ainda fosse encontrar esse você que a música falava.Quem sabe seus versos não deixariam de ser mudos enfim.

_**Aos poucos vou reconstruindo**_

_**Aos poucos tudo volta pro lugar**_

_**Escutando a alma dizer que sim**_

_**Nesse mundo desatino**_

_**Espero a nova rima me encontrar**_

_**Nesses versos mudos que escrevi**_

_**Pra tentar me convencer**_

_**Que eu consigo sem você**_

_**Respirar enfim, um momento só pra mim**_

_**E deixar a vida acontecer...**_

A música acabou não era uma novidade para ela que isso ia acontecer,mas algo voltou a esvaziar em sua alma.

Talvez o que realmente a fizesse falta era...

Ela não sabia o que!

Mas esperava que encontrasse mesmo sem saber o que seria.

Claro que como a maioria das garotas já sonhara que um dia surgiria em sua vida um príncipe encantado que a amaria mais que tudo e jamais a deixaria sozinha,mas sem saber o motivo nunca acreditou que isso era real.

Nunca acreditou que existia alguém que ia amá-la e fazê-la feliz nunca acreditou que encontraria o amor.

Mais uma vez ela abria o Word queria escrever e isso faria.

**Eu acho engraçado que todos quando crescem**

**Logo esquecem seu passado**

**Mas o mais estranho e que o adolescente**

**Deixa logo a infância de lado**

**Eu não sou assim**

**Muito de minha infância ainda guardo**

**Estou tentando recuperá-la mais**

**Crescer pra mim tem sido um fardo**

**Mas o engraçado realmente**

**É a pergunta que me fizeram**

**Você acredita em contos de fadas?**

**Em um certo dia me disseram**

**Não,foi a minha resposta**

**A pessoa no momento se espantou**

**Como recupera sua infância **

**Se o principal nela deixou?**

**Me calei nesse momento**

**Mas agora vou explicar**

**Simplesmente não acredito**

**Pois nunca cheguei a acreditar**

**Sempre soube que o príncipe encantado**

**É alguém que não virá**

**Por isso não o busco**

**Para não me machucar**

**Magia é o que mais gosto nas histórias**

**Desde as fadas à voz a cantar**

**Mas música sempre está comigo**

**E magia é o que mais me faz sonhar**

**Amor sincero até existe**

**Mas não para a eternidade**

**Nada é pra sempre**

**O momento é pilar da verdade**

**Então não acredito em conto de fadas**

**Pois sua formula modifiquei**

**E ficou bem melhor **

**Do que um dia imaginei**

**E viveram felizes para sempre**

**Pra mim isso diferente vem a ser**

**Já sou feliz**

**Agora eu quero viver.**

Era isso que faltava para ela:VIVER.

Mais uma vez salvou o documento só que dessa vez com nome de CONTOS DE FADAS.

Fechou o Word e ficou parada em frente ao computador,apenas pensando.

Sentiu-se cansada e sem pensar deitou sua cabeça em seus braços que estavam em cima da mesa e acabou adormecendo.

Mas não pode dormir por muito tempo.Escutou a campainha tocar e logo se apressou a ir atender.Olhou o relógio na parede da sala e viu que eram sete horas.

Será que meus pais esqueceram algo?

Foi o que pensou.

Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com um homem que não conhecia.

Ele era lindo!Mas o que mais a impressionou foram os olhos dele.

Olhos realmente expressivos,olhos âmbares.

"Desculpe,mas...eu estou meio perdido e...está chovendo.Posso ficara aqui até a chuva acabar?"

Ela achou estranho.

Por que um estranho ia fazer isso,ou estava realmente perdido, ou queria assaltá-la.

"Desculpe,mas...eu nem o conheço!"

"Eu sei,mas realmente preciso de ajuda!"

Seus olhos eram sinceros .

Como podia desconfiar de olhos tão lindos quanto aqueles?

Era impossível!

Sem pensar nem por um momento deixou ele entrar.

"Fique a vontade"

"Obrigado!"

Disse ele sorrindo.

Era um sorriso cálido, sincero que fez o coração de Sakura se aquecer.

"Mil perdoes,senhorita!Esqueci de me apresentar!Muito prazer,meu nome é Shaoran Li."

Disse se curvando e pegando sua mão,beijando-a logo em seguida.

"Eu me chamo Sakura,Sakura Kinomoto"

Disse um pouco envergonhada.

Depois o levou até a sala e lhe indicou o sofá no qual os dois se sentaram.

"Você quer um chá,café,ou qualquer outra coisa?"

"Não obrigado!Eu apenas gostaria de conversar.É claro,se você não se incomodar!"

"Claro que não!Não me incomodo!"

"Que bom!"

Disse sorrindo.

E assim se passaram algumas horas.Os dois conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada e a chuva caindo violentamente lá fora.Sakura não sabia quando a chuva começou,pensou que foi enquanto dormia.

Sorria.Sim estava feliz.

Havia alguém que a entendia.

Contou a ele tudo o que sentia.Tudo que a angustiava.

E ele apenas disse para não se preocupar.Tudo ia dar certo.

Ela simplesmente acreditou.

Não conhecia aquele homem que na verdade tinha sua idade,17 anos.

Sabia tudo sobre seu jeito de ser,mas não o conhecia.

Estavam ali.Fazia horas.

Os assuntos fluíam sem que fosse percebido por qualquer um dos dois.

Ela lhe contou de seu passatempo e ele quis ler seus poemas,ela o levou até o seu escritório e pela primeira vez mostrou a alguém o que escrevia.

Ele adorou,ficou encantado com muitos de seus poemas,outros ele disse que deveriam melhorar,como aqueles que havia escrito naquela noite.

Sabia que ele tinha razão.Estava feliz com aquilo.Tinha alguém que a ouvia e ela apenas falava o que jamais disse a ninguém.

A alma guiava Sakura.Não sabia como,mas ela não conseguia ouvir sua razão,pois a razão apenas pedia para a alma decidir.

Ele a envolvia e ela queria que ele a envolvesse.

Voltaram para a sala e ele começou a lhe contar coisas engraçadas que já havia vivido.

Ela ria constantemente das situações inusitadas em que ele se metia.

Já passava da meia noite e os dois não se cansavam de conversar,assim como a chuva não se cansava de cair.

Nada importava pra eles,além deles próprios.

O coração de Sakura estava acelerado.

Não sabia o que pensar,apenas sentia.Não sabia exatamente o que,mas era algo maravilhoso,profundo.

Três da manhã e eles as cabeças recostadas no sofá, um de frente para o outro.Já um pouco cansados pelo sono que chegava.

De repente a expressão de Sakura se fechou e algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

Shaoran sem entender,tirou um lenço de seu bolso e o deu a sua companheira.

"O que houve Sakura?"

"A chuva passou!Você já pode ir!"

Shaoran prestou atenção e ela estava certa,o som da chuva havia cessado.

Olhou-a tristemente:era hora de ir!

Mas antes de se levantar, segurou as mãos de Sakura e disse:

"Não fique assim.Sempre estarei perto de você!"

Os dois se olharam fixamente e sem esperar mais um beijo aconteceu.

Um beijo que os aqueceu,os mostrou que daquele pequeno encontro havia nascido um grande sentimento.

Pararam o beijo e se levantaram.

Sakura o levou até a porta e disse:

"Nos veremos de novo?"

"Já disse!Sempre estarei perto de você!"

Dito isso a beijou e depois foi embora,sem olhar para trás.

O coração de Sakura se apertou e ela levou suas mãos ao peito com intenção de acalmá-lo.

Mas notou que estava com o lenço dele na mão.E só nesse momento de distração ele desapareceu.

Um pouco triste,a jovem entrou.

Dirigiu-se até seu escritório,deixou o lenço no sofá onde se sentou no início daquela noite,sentou-se em sua cadeira e novamente deixou sua cabeça cair sobre seus braços que ela apoiou na mesa a sua frente.

Tendo muito sono.Deixou-se levar por ele.

Acordou com o barulho da porta se abrindo,seus pais haviam chegado.

Olhou para o relógio do computador e viu que eram seis da manhã.

Levantou-se e foi até a sala de entrada.

"Oi pai,oi mãe!"

"Bom dia Sakura!"

Falaram os dois.

"Passou bem a noite?"

Perguntou a mãe dela.

"Sim!E vocês?A chuva atrapalhou a festa?"

"Chuva!Mas que chuva Sakura?O céu estava cheio de estrelas!"

Falou seu pai.

Sakura não acreditou nisso e foi até a entrada de sua casa.

Não havia nenhum sinal de que havia chovido.

Então...

Tudo foi um sonho!

Constatou com pesar.

Voltou para o escritório de cabeça baixa,preocupando seus pais.Trancou-se nele e sentou-se na cadeira,abriu o Word e voltou a escrever.

**Agora não importa mais o sonho**

**Agora não importa mais a emoção**

**Agora o que importa não mais vale**

**É isso que diz minha razão**

**Nem tudo que quero agora**

**Um outro dia cheguei a querer**

**Os pensamentos mudam em mim**

**Mesmo sem que eu possa entender**

**A alma é a substituta**

**Do que eu chamava de coração**

**Pois é dela que vem o sentimento**

**Apesar de ter uma ligação**

**Quando sofremos é nele**

**Que a dor conseguimos sentir**

**A alma não dói,não no físico**

**Mas nos sonhos podemos ouvir**

**Estou ferida e não sei o motivo**

**Sempre quis me defender**

**Você que ouve,não sabe o que digo**

**Pois apesar de sentir,não chega a sofrer**

**Sabe que quando escuto**

**Chega até a pensar:**

**Se minha razão decide o que faço**

**Por que minha alma tem que chorar?**

Antes de salvar mais um arquivo,virou-se na cadeira e olhou para o sofá.

Sem acreditar no que via levantou-se e caminhou até ele.

Chegando lá,pegou o pequeno lenço com as duas mãos.

Não estava entendendo nada.

Tudo que fez foi sentar-se no sofá e dizer:

"Será que foi um anjo?"

Não importava quem ele era.Só importava que ela jamais estaria só, pois de alguma forma sabia que ele estaria sempre com ela!

_**Eu vi um anjo cair do céu**_

_**Levantei minha mão**_

_**E lhe dei um ombro amigo**_

_**Ele me disse que a vida é **_

_**do jeito que é...**_

_**Não me importo com o que...**_

_**Todos dizem de mim...**_

_**Eu só sei que eu amo você...**_

_**Só você...**_

_**Apenas você.**_

_**Eu vi um anjo cair do céu**_

_**Levantei minha mão**_

_**E lhe dei um ombro amigo**_

**FIM!**

**Oie!**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando,mas que loucura é essa ai em cima.**

**Na verdade,eu também não sei.**

**Apenas senti meu computador me chamando e acabou saindo isso.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Acho que precisam saber de umas informações básicas:**

**1º-Os poemas são meus e o último se chama Alma X Razão.**

**2º-A primeira música é Versos Mudos e pelo que eu sei é da Vagabanda,lembram o grupo da malhação?Veio no cd de dez anos da novelinha.**

**3º-A outra música é do Rouge e se chama Anjo, eu fiquei procurando uma música para terminar a fic horas na Internet e essa foi a melhor que eu encontrei.**

**Bom,acho que é só e se quiserem fazer uma boa ação,deixem reviews.**

**Tchauzinho!**


End file.
